


First Time/Last Time

by theaeblackthorn



Series: Mating Games 2013 Entries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Fail!Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't like Stiles has a list of sex-stuff he wants to try it's just... fuck it, fine, Stiles has a list. It's not just sex stuff, promise. It's like, 'boy/girlfriend stuff', one of which he now has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time/Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for Mating Games! Challenge was First Time/Last Time, but it couldn't be a sex thing!

It isn't like Stiles has a list of sex-stuff he wants to try it's just... fuck it, fine, Stiles has a list. It's not just sex stuff, promise. It's like, 'boy/girlfriend stuff', one of which he now has.

"Stiles, we can't have sex in the Camaro, it just _won't work_. There's not enough headroom, it's only a two-door. You'd end up hurt."

"You're such a killjoy. Fine. What about the Jeep?"

"It. Won't. Work."

"You won't even try! You don't know it's not possible until you _try_. Derek..." Stiles whines.

"Fine. But if you end up in hospital, you're explaining to the nurse, who will probably be Scott's mom, how it happened."

"No worries, she loves me. Grab the lube, I'll drive."

*

Stiles parks as deep in the preserve as he can, it's mid-summer but this area should be quiet enough. Besides, Derek'll hear anyone approaching.

"This feels kinda naughty, like, the sun's out and we're about to fuck out," Stiles grins, pulling off his t-shirt.

He licks his lips as Derek strips off his tank, hands dropping, unbuckling his belt. "You realize if anyone _does_ catch us, it's your dad that they'll--"

"Look, just, shut up and let me--" Stiles reaches over and pulls Derek's fly down, slipping a hand inside so he can feel the hard line of Derek's cock.

Derek groans, trying to spread his legs wider, hitting the gear shift. He growls, low and irritated.

"Dude, you're totally into this, you're _already hard_." Stiles slips his hand up, under the waistband of Derek's boxer-briefs to get his hand on Derek's cock.

"You're an idiot," Derek says, cupping a hand around the back of Stiles's neck and pulling him over for a kiss.

Stiles fucking loves kissing Derek, he loves the rasp of Derek's stubble against his skin, he loves knowing people will be able to tell what he's been doing.

Derek makes a noise into the kiss, tongue curling around Stiles's own. Stiles makes a move to straddle Derek, but instead lets out a shout. "Fuck!" He pulls his hand off of Derek to soothe the throbbing pain in his leg where he's smashed it into the steering wheel.

Derek's slouched back in the passenger seat, red cock head trapped against his body by the elastic of his underwear.

"This looks so much fucking easier on TV," Stiles complains. This isn't fair, Stiles just wants to fuck his boyfriend in a car.

Derek sighs, rubbing a hand up the back of Stiles's buzzcut. Stiles tries not to shudder and fails, he fucking loves it when Derek does that. "Maybe if I reclined the seat, we could--" Derek offers.

He shakes his head. "Neither reclines, only the driver's seat moves at all." Stroking Betty's steering wheel he says mournfully, "Baby, I love you but this isn't working."

Derek kisses gently at Stiles's jaw. "I think--"

"You don't need to say it, _fine_ you were right." His mood's totally killed. He sullenly says, "We can go back to yours and fuck on your bed."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." He murmurs and carries on moving down, kissing at Stiles's neck.

Stiles arches his neck to give Derek access and is rewarded but the warm press of Derek's lips, and the sinfully wet feel of his mouth. "Well? What were you going to say?"

Derek whispers in Stiles's ear, "I was gonna say we could fuck on the hood."

Stiles's breath catches. "Oh."

"Yeah." He can feel Derek's smile pressed into the thin skin below his ear a second before Derek starts sucking a hickey into it. Fucking werewolves, man.

"Yeah..." Stiles echoes, sex-stupid. "Hey! We better not scratch the paintwork." 

Derek snorts, whuffing hot breath onto his spit-slick neck and causing Stiles to shiver. "Don't worry, we won't be wearing any clothes."

"Oh, _yeah_."

Derek's tugging at Stiles's jeans now, and Stiles bends down to give him a hand, and nearly brains himself on his steering wheel.

Derek pulls back to give him a look that says, 'are you fucking kidding me right now?'

"Hey, most of my blood's in my dick. Don't expect me smart." Stiles blushes.

Derek snorts again. "You're an idiot."

Stiles grins back at him. " _Your_ idiot."

He doesn't get a reply, just the warm-slick press of Derek's lips against his own.

So as it turns out, his Jeep? Not the best to fuck in. But _perfect_ to fuck _on_.

**Author's Note:**

> [saspiesas.tumblr.com](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
